Behind Closed Doors:The Brotherhood Strikes Back
by Princess of Darkness
Summary: I got bored so I wrote the sequel to Behind Closed Doors. I need to lay off the sugar I know.


*Don't sue me…

*Don't sue me…..I still own nothing.::bursts into tears::I want my Hugh!!

Behind Closed Doors 2: The Brotherhood Strikes Back 

** **

** **

** **

We're back at the same theater as before, but this time both Evan and Forge are covered in bandages.

_ _

Evan:"We never should have asked Scott and Kurt if they knew the words to West Side Story." 

Forge:"Yah think?!"

Evan:"Anyway….this time we have what the Brotherhood does when they think no one is watching them.Mwahahahaha!!"

Forge:"Stop laughing like that damnit!!!"

Evan: (_Ignoring Forge)_ "Here's what Lance does when he think no one can see him."

Zoom thing-a-ma-gig.It's a kitchen and Lance is standing in front of one of the cabinets holding different bowls in his hands.

Lance:"Now should I go with the pasta bowl or the soup bowl for my helmet today?Hmmmm…Which is more masculine looking?"

Fred: (off screen) "Will you shut up in there!?"

Lance: (about to cry) "Oh you awful awful man!Why won't you let me live in peace?!

Lance runs off out of the room

Lance: (off screen) "Now you won't have anyone to make witty rock puns at the mean X-Men!"

Todd suddenly appears on screen

Todd:"Witty?Who ever said they were witty?….or good for that matter?"

Lance: _(Still off screen) _"I hate you all!!

We hear Lance crying in the back round while Todd chases a fly around the room.

_Camera goes back to Forge and Evan.Both of who burst into fits of laughter._

_ _

Evan:"Why am I not surprised about Lance's helmet?"

Forge:"Yeah…it does look like he has Tupperware on his head."

Evan:"Now here's what Todd is doing."

Zoom thing (I'm getting sick of writing that damnit!) We're back in the kitchen.Todd looks around to see if anyone is there.Then he pulls out a bright pink tutu and puts it on. 

Todd:"Scott and Kurt were right, this is fun!"

Todd begins to dance around the room in a Broadway like fashion 

_ _

Todd: (_Singing) _"I could have danced all night!I could have danced all night and still have begged for more!I could have spread my wings and done a thousand things I've never done before!

The kitchen door opens slightly and stops while Fred looks into the room with a look of absolute horror on his face.

_ _

Todd: (_Still singing) _"I'll never know what made it so exciting! Why all at once my heart took flight!I only know when he   
began to dance with me!I could have danced, danced, danced all night!!

Fred is still looking on in shock then passes out and the whole house shakes from the impact.Todd looks over and realizes some one saw him then runs out of the house.

Camera goes back to Evan and Forge.Forge is laughing and Evan in rocking back and forth in the corner.

Evan:"Oh god, Scott and Kurt are infecting the others!We must warn them before it's too late!"

Forge:"What and miss out on the lovely musicals they'll put on?Never!"

Evan: (eyeing Forge suspiciously) "They've gotten to you to haven't they?!"

Forge:"Um…whatever Evan.Here's what Sabretooth does in his free time."

ZOOMIE!! (I'm sick of writing it so that's what you're all getting)We see a gym with a TV screen going.It's Richard Simmons Sweating to the Oldies.Sabretooth walks in wearing::shudders:: a purple workout outfit.Hey starts to workout along with the TV.

Richard Simmons:"And lift those legs girl!Let's keep moving!"

The camera quickly goes back to Evan and Forge.Forge is off throwing up and Evan is being tied down and gagged for screaming: WE MUST STOP SCOTT AND KURT FROM SPREADING!!

Forge: (looking very pale) "I'm very scared right now, so we'll go on to what Mystique is doing and hopefully not get as scared."

Zoomie!We're in Darkholme's office at school.Mystique is sitting at her desk.She looks around and checks to see if any students are around then picks up a puppy from under her desk.

Mystique:"Oh who's such a cutie?!Who's such a cutie?!You are!Yes you are!Who's my wittle cutie-pie?You are!You are!" 

Some one knocks on the door and she quickly puts the puppy back under her desk.

Mystique:"What is it?!" 

Voice:"Um…you asked to see me in your office for defacing school property."

Mystique:"Well…um….uh….I don't care any more so go away!"

We hear a cheer fromperson on the other side of the door.As soon as they're out of earshot she picks up the puppy again.

Mystique: "Who's such a cutie pattooty?!"

Camera goes back to Evan and Forge.Both look confused.

Evan:"Why does she have a puppy under her desk?It really makes no sense."

Forge: (whispers to Evan) "The author finally had too much sugar.She's stopped making sense."

Evan:"Anyway!Here's what Fred does when he thinks no one is watching."

Zoomie McZoom Zoom.It's the living room.Hey I rhymed!Fred is sitting on the couch eating chocolate ice-cream from the container.

Voice from the TV:"Today on the View: we talk about the pressure on so many young people to be thin."

Fred: (Takes a bite of ice-cream)"It's so true!They all want on the team because of my girlish figure!"

Camera goes back to Evan and Forge.

Forge:"The View?He was watching the View?Hahahahaha!!"

Evan: "Hey!I like that show!Star Jones is so dreamy!"

Forge backs away from Evan.

Forge: "Here is our last clip of our show.It's what Pietro does.Enjoy!"

Zoomers.It's Pietro's room.There are pictures of Evan everywhere.In the middle of the room a shrine is built to Evan with one of his spikes on the little altar.Pietro puts a glass of milk on the altar next to it.

Pietro:"Oh my beloved Evan!If only you know how I truly felt about you!"

Pietro walks over to a life size cut out of Evan.

Pietro: (To the cut out) "Marry you Evan?Of course I will!"

Evan Cut Out:"………"

Pietro:"Oh I love you too my spiky little hunny-bun!"

Camera goes back to Forge and Evan.Forge is trying not to laugh and Evan looks too freaked out to speak.

Forge:"Wow…I never knew he liked you in that way."

Evan:"How did he get a card board cut out of me?And all of the pictures too?"

Forge:"Well he's probably stalking you and watches your every move silly!"

Evan: (looking around suspiciously) "You think so?"

Evan hides behind Forge.

Forge:"Well folks that's all the time we have today.Bye for now!"

**The End**

** **


End file.
